


Désirs Inavoués

by Arthur_V_Alder



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, X-Men References, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014), X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_V_Alder/pseuds/Arthur_V_Alder
Summary: Ce n'est qu'en écoutant la célèbre chanson de Muse, que Charles et Erik se dévoileront.





	Désirs Inavoués

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undisclosed Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490951) by Muse. 



> Nouveau dans le fandom X-Men, je cherche un peu mes marques et je crois commencer à les trouver. J'ai été très inspiré par la chanson Undisclosed Desires de Muse et j'espère que ma petite adaptation si j'ose dire, vous plaira! 
> 
> ENJOY!

Je sais qu’il a souffert mais je ne peux pas le laisser cacher sa douleur et sa colère. Il fait froid et il n’y a pas d’amour dans l’air. Je ne te laisserais pas être rejeté.

Rassure-toi, tu te sentiras pur à nouveau comme l’enfant que tu étais, tu peux me faire confiance.

Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton cœur, Erik.  
Je veux reconnaître ta beauté comme n’étant pas qu’un simple masque, Charles.  
Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé, Erik.  
Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués dans ton cœur, Charles.

Tu te joues de tes amants. Que tu es mauvais et divin. Tu es peut-être un pécheur mais ton innocence est mienne.

Fais-moi plaisir. Montre-moi comment on fait. Tourmente-moi. Toi seul en a le pouvoir.

Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton cœur, Charles.  
Je veux reconnaître que ta beauté comme n’étant pas qu’un simple masque, Erik.  
Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé, Charles.  
Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués dans ton cœur, Erik.

Donne-moi du plaisir, montre toi à moi, fais-moi confiance, nous sommes seuls.

Je veux réconcilier la violence de notre cœur.  
Je veux reconnaître notre beauté comme n’étant pas qu’un simple masque.  
Je veux exorciser les démons de notre passé.  
Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués de nos cœurs.


End file.
